mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
King Bowser Bros.
King Bowser Bros. is a Game that was Made by Nintendo EAD and Published by Nintendo. It is the sort of like the reversal role of Super Mario Bros. and even explains a bit about Bowser and Morton Sr.'s Origin. Stories (Plots) The Stories in the game Main Story Before the events of Super Mario Bros, Bowser had an younger twin brother named Morton. He was never discovered by the public because it was against the law of the overruling Mushroom Kingdom for Royal families to have more than one child at the same time. The oldest can be an heir to the throne; but for reasons that will stop the Mushroom Kingdom from ruling over all kingdoms, the younger sibling would be casted away to an unknown location. Bowser knew this and even tried to kidnap the princess for ransom when he was a toddler. However, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi stopped him in the act. Bowser should've have known the Mario Bros. went to Earth to enjoy an normal life. But he stayed in his castle until a year before the events of Super Mario Bros. By then, the kingdom has found out about Morton and sent him away to a island far away. Morton Sr. had already had seven kids when that happened, where he would never to see his friends, children, or his brother again. That's when Bowser broke his temper and planned to get him and his minions to invade the kingdom using their recently discovered black magic. He soon let his plan take action and would've captured the kingdom it if the Mario Bros. never had came back to the Mushroom World and rescued the Princess. This had been going on for years, until Bowser had a different plan Bowser decides to move his entire Kingdom to look for his brother. While sailing, they started heading toward the Kame-zoku Triangle where a huge amount of blue smoke filled the air and cause Bowser and the Koopa clan became unconsicous. When they woke up, they landed a deserted island where they finally found Bowser's long lost brother. who has a tribe of Gommbas (A Form of Goombas) and Koppas (A Form of Koopas). Unlike Bowser, Morton is a lot Smarter than him. Bowser decides to make base on the deserted island and spend some time with his little bro. Soon, a bunch of Goombas (who weren't in Bowser's alliance) came to the island to claim it as their own. Bowser got angry and tried to scare them off. The Goombas ran away and Bowser tried to follow them to Goomba Kingdom with his brother. Once there, they were hated, so Bowser decided to conquer their kingdom by kidnapping their Princess. But of course, like Mario and Luigi trying to save the Mushroom Princess, Two Goombas try to save the Goomba Princess. Bowser thought that he could be able to take on those guys, but Morton convinced him let him help. Soon those Goombas were defeated and the Kingdom was conquered. Bowser never knew that he and his brother make a great team so together, so they try to get their revenge by conquering every Kingdom in the World (including the Mushroom Kingdom). Throughout the game, Bowser has been making his kingdom bigger by kidnapping their princesses until they surrender after the defeat of the kingdom's heroes. The Mushroom Kingdom soons finds out when Toad tells the Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toadsworth that Bowser has been conquer Kingdoms, making his Kingdom bigger. Also as Toad puts it, he also says that he's been doing it with Bowser clone, claiming it was his Brother. So the Mushroom Kingdom decides to get ready in case of huge attack. Bowser and Morton Sr. soon gotten to the point where their kingdom is gigantic compared to the Mushroom Kingdom. So they decide that it's about time they take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Earth Story After the main story, Bowser and Morton Sr. try to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, but they and their army of Koopas ended up in a Warp Pipe into an area filled with blizzards and snow. So they tried to find their place around when they found an abandoned castle. Soon it was to Bowser's realization that it was his castle in Antarctica (from Mario is Missing), realizing that they're in the real world. Gameplay Although this game has a side-scrolling platform gameplay mode that's very similar to the "Super Mario" series, there's two more gameplay modes where you can start wars in a War-like mode and a mode where you can ride vehicles like the Koopa Klown Kar. Main Kingdoms In the Game, you must conquer every kingdom in the World to beat it. Story Kingdoms To beat the game, you have to conquer all these kingdoms. 1. Koopa Kingdom (Tutorial Kingdom/Hub) The First and Main Kingdom you get in the Game. It acts like a Hub where you choose a kingdom to conquer, learn how to play with a tutorial stage, buy useful stuff and do missions. 2. Goomba Kingdom Boss: Notorious Goomba Bros. (Red and Blue Goomba) 3. Sprixie Kingdom Boss: Magical Sprixer Bros. 4. Pi'illo Kingdom Boss: Supreme Massif Bros.. 5. Kong Kingdom Mini Boss: Wild Kong Bros. (Donkey Kong and Funky Kong) 6. Kremling Kingdom Mini Boss: Krazy Krocodile Bros. (Krusha and Klump) 7. Beanbean Kingdom Boss: Victorious Starshade Bros. 8. Kitchen Kingdom Boss: Not-so-Super Wario Bros. (Wario and Waluigi) 9. Dinosaur Kingdom Boss: Hungry Yoshi Bros. 10. Birabuto Kingdom Mini Boss: Wilder Kong Bros. 11. Muda Kingdom Mini Boss: Kinda Super Wario Bros. 12. Easton Kingdom Mini Boss: Hungrier Yoshi Bros. 13, Chai Kingdom Boss: Dark Goomba Bros. 14. Mushroom Kingdom (Fake Last Kingdom) Boss: Super Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi) 15. Apocalpse Kingdom (Real Last Kingdom) Mini-Boss: Mystrious Mister Bros. (Mr. M and Mr. L) Boss: Dark Bowser Bros. (Dark Bowser and Dark Morton Sr.) Bonus Kingdoms After conquering the kingdoms, you unlock these kingdoms that exist in different Nintendo worlds. Hyrule Kingdom ("Legend of Zelda" Kingdom) Boss: Four Sword Link (Green, Red, Blue, Purple Links) Dream Kingdom ("Kirby" Kingdom) Boss: Amazing Mirror Kirbys (Pink, Yellow, Red, Green Kirbys) Cornarian Kingdom ("Star Fox" Kingdom) Boss: Star Fox Team (Fox, Falco, Peppy, Slippy) Crossing Kingdom ("Animal Crossing" Kingdom) Unlike other kingdoms, the only way you can unlock this kingdom is to reset. Boss: Angry Resetti Bros. (Sonny and Don) Onion Kingdom ("Pikmin" Kingdom) Boss: S.S. Dolphin Crew (Olimar and Louie) Magicant Kingdom ("Mother" Kingdom) Boss: Earthbound Leaders (Ness and Lucas) Mobius Kingdom ("Sonic the Hedgehog" Kingdom) Boss: Sonic Heroes (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles) Superstar Kingdom (Last Bonus Kingdom) After conquering all the avalible kingdoms, you unlock this. Boss: King Starsprite Bros. DLC Kingdoms Extra content that's bought with money. Earth Kingdoms Pack In this game pack, Bowser and Morton Sr. go to planet Earth to conquer it. While there, they fight humans, from tribes to millitary and air strike forces. Antarctic Kingdom The First Kingdom's the Abandoned Castle, Bowser had in "Mario is Missing" that Bowser uses as his hub on the Earth. African Kingdom The Second Kingdom South American Kingdom The Third Kingdom Australian Kingdom The Fourth Kingdom Asian Kingdom The Fifth Kingdom European Kingdom The Sixth Kingdom North American Kingdom The Last Kingdom in which the American Government try to stop Bowser and Morton Sr.'s conquering. Trivia *As Shigeru Miyamoto stated, the Koopalings aren't Bowser's Kids, it is most likely that the Koopalings are Morton's Kids, especially since one of the kids are named Morton Jr. So it is now known that Bowser is the Koopalings' Uncle. This Acticle has not been Entirely Conquered by The King Bowser Bros, in other words, this Article isn't Finished. So Come Back for More Stuff for Bowser and Morton to Conquer! Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games